This program was funded in 1976 for a two-year period. Accordingly, it has been in operation for little over one year. The main thrust of this program thus far has been to establish a medical oncology elective and to develop relevant audiovisual packages. Since the program began the new Truman Medical Center has become operational, our professional staff has been markedly increased, and Loren Humphrey, M.D., Ph.D., joined the Department of Surgery. Dr. Humphrey has become chairman of the Oncology Committee and will be the new program director on this grant. We now plan to continue and expand the medical oncology elective and to offer a new elective in surgical oncology. Furthermore, we plan to start a monthly two-hour special oncology course for the housestaff. This would be open to medical students. The next step is to develop post-graduate medical education in oncology. This would consist of approximately ten medical conferences as an improved A.M.A. CME course. With our expanded staff we are now in a position to add a significant oncology component to the required Year V pathology rotation. These various procedures will greatly improve the teaching of oncology for our medical students in this six-year BA/MC program.